What Am I Suppose To Do?
by kailah.bell
Summary: okay, so basically Hermione is sent back in time by her time turner, which is stolen when she is unconscious. James and Sirius find her and she becomes best friends with the Marauders and Lily. And Hermione starts to fall for young Sirius Black...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing and actually publishing a Harry Potter fan-fiction, well actually any fan-fiction, my name is kailah (pronounced kayla) and I love reading about Hermione and the Marauders! Please, read and review, thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any settings or characters in Harry Potter that is all the amazing work of the one and only, JK Rowling.**

**Chapter One: Trouble**

"Hermione?" Harry asked walking towards her.  
>"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled, too interested in her book to take in what Harry was saying.<br>Hermione sat in the library, at the furthest table from the door surrounded by books, one large book lying on the table in front of her, 'Time Travelling with Time Turners'.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked curiously as he approached the table where Hermione sat.  
>"Oh, nothing in your interest, as it doesn't contain any information on Quidditch" Hermione said, finally looking up at Harry and then getting up in search of another book.<br>Ron stumbled into the isle where Hermione and Harry now stood.

"Oi, what you two doing?" Ron said loudly as he stood next to Harry, leaning against the shelves.

"Would you be quiet? We are in a library, and I would hate to be kicked out!" Hermione hissed at Ron, storming off back to her books.

She took the books she wished to borrow and walked to the counter, where Madam Pince was waiting to scan them. Once Hermione had her books she made her way up the 5 flights to the Gryffindor common room.  
>"Fortuna Major" Hermione said, as the fat lady swung open revealing the 5th year Gryffindors sitting in small groups, studying for their up-coming OWL's (Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams). Hermione brushed past the scattered groups up to the girls' dorm and sat cross-legged on her bed.<p>

"The Time-Turner resembles an hourglass on a necklace. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time." Hermione read from 'Time Travelling with Time Turners'. She leant over the end of her bed and struggled to pull her suitcase up, she rummaged through it, in-search of _her _time turner and put it around her neck as she continued to read aloud;

"It is extremely important that the user of a Time-Turner must not be seen by past or future versions of themselves unless, of course, said versions are aware of their usage of a Time-Turner. A possible scenario is a wizard/witch killing their past or future selves by mistake." Hermione finished the sentence with a huff, as she held up her own time turner and read the inscription written on it.  
>"<em>I mark the hours every one nor have I yet outrun the sun. My use and value unto you are gauged by what you have to do."<em>

Just as Hermione finished reciting the inscription three girls came in and Hermione quickly pulled off her necklace and threw it into her suitcase.  
>"What was that 'Mione?" Alison, a not-so-friendly fifth year, ordered.<p>

"Nothing, I didn't have anything" Hermione said pulling her clothes over the gold chain.  
>Jane and Rachel, the other two fifth years, stood either side of Hermione and her suitcase. "It's a necklace Alison" Jane announced, as Rachel reached over and started to remove Hermione's clothes out of her suitcase until she found the necklace. Rachel passed it to Jane who looked at it for a minute, before passing it to Alison, who laughed and turned the hourglass.<br>"Don't do that!" Hermione squealed, though Alison kept turning it as she could see it made Hermione panic. The time turner made a faint buzzing noise and started twirling fiercely, "Argh, you fix it!" Alison screeched, holding up the time turner and then throwing it around Hermione's neck.  
>"No! Alison, you stupid, idiotic little bi-" but Hermione was cut off by another faint buzzing noise and then in a matter of seconds she was whisked away into thin air, leaving the three fifth years dumbstruck in their dorm.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry chapter one was short, but, I'll try and make the next one longer! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any settings or characters in Harry Potter that is all the amazing work of the one and only, JK Rowling.

**Chapter Two**

"Well, well, well, did someone have an accident?" a tall, slim boy with beautiful blonde hair teased, looking to and from the other two boys as though waiting for them to laugh. No one did.

"What's 'round her neck, Lucius?" Severus asked, pointing at Hermione's time turner.  
>"Dunno, Severus, take it!" Lucius ordered the slim and dark haired boy.<p>

"No way, what if it's cursed or something?" he retorted, disgusting at the thought that someone ordered him to do such a thing.

"Oh, I'll do it" the third boy said pushing past Severus and Lucius and knelt next to Hermione.

"Wow, she is actually really beautiful" Regulus said quietly, as he carefully lifted the golden chain over Hermione's soft skinned neck.  
>Severus knelt down beside Regulus, "not forming a crush, are we now Reggy?"<br>"No! What? Who said anything about a crush?" he replied sharply, not making eye contact.  
>"What are you two mumbling about down there?" Lucius asked, obviously getting agitated.<p>

"Oh, well we we're just discussing how Reg-" Severus started, but was cut off by an elbow into his ribs.

"About how I think this necklace is pretty tacky," Regulus said, saving himself from humiliation.  
>"Well come on, let's go, before anyone sees us!" The blonde boy ran down the brightly lit hallway, Regulus and Severus following behind him, to get to their evening classes.<p>

The two boys were running down the long hallway, excited that their school day was finally over, as they were pushing each other into the walls, knocking over suits of armour and the paintings.

"What's this?" the scruffy haired boy said, as he came to a sudden halt.  
>"What do you mean, "What's this?" obviously it's a girl. WHO she is though, I'm not so sure" the second boy responded, pushing his glasses closer to his face to get a better look at the girl's motionless body laying on the cold stone floor. Hermione stirred, and came to.<p>

"Urgh, where am I?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.  
>"Um, your at Hogwarts…" James said. James wore thin glasses and behind those glasses, he had beautiful hazel eyes (everyone was right, he does have his mothers eyes) and untidy, jet black hair, which crawled all over his face.<p>

"What year is it?" Hermione spat out, realising James' and Harry's similarities.  
>"It's 1971" Sirius piped up, wanting to speak to Hermione as well. Sirius's hair just reached his shoulders and it was slightly curly and messy, they were both relatively attractive.<p>

"I need to go to Professor Dumbledore, now!" Hermione commanded James and Sirius, and they helped Hermione up and walked with her to the Headmaster's office.  
>"Sherbet lemon" Sirius said, holding his head up in pride, and once the gargoyles had opened the passage, Hermione rushed past Sirius, and ran up the stairs to the headmaster's office.<br>* bang * * bang *

"You may enter" Dumbledore boomed from inside the large room. Hermione pushed open the door as it let out a loud squeak, she turned around to James and Sirius, "Excuse me, I hope you two don't mind, but I need to speak to the headmaster in private… only for a minute" she added, seeing the look on their faces.

"Yeah, sure, take all the time you need" Sirius replied dreamily.

"We'll wait at the gargoyles" James added, grabbing Sirius by the arm and heading down the stairs.  
>After Hermione had closed the door James mocked Sirius, "Yeah, sure, take all the time you need" he said in a slightly higher pitch voice than his own.<br>"Shut it, Prongs" Sirius threatened, punching James on the shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, my name is Hermione Jean Granger and I'm from the future, the year 1990. I was transported here by my Time-Turner" Hermione explained and held her hand against her chest trying to find the chain of her necklace.

"Oh my goodness! Where is it?" Hermione yelled, shaking her clothes and twirling round looking all over the floor.  
>"Miss Granger, what are you looking for?" the old man asked curiously.<p>

"My time-turner! It's a golden necklace with an hourglass hanging on it, and when you spin the hourglass you get transported back in time, but I don't know where it is!" she finished, out of breath.

"I'm afraid I don't know what type of necklace you've lost, Miss Granger" Dumbledore stated, looking at Hermione.

"Well I guess they haven't been invented yet, otherwise you'd have known what I was talking about" she replied, slightly disappointed.

"Well maybe you'll be the one to invent them" he joked, a small smile crossing his face.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'll have to give the rest of the students some sort of explanation, as to why I have arrived one week late for my first year wont i?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.  
>"Oh, yes, well we'll just use a simple excuse, something along the lines of; you and your mother were on your way to Platform 9 ¾, and your father just finished work. He was going to apparate and meet you two at the station, though as he did so he was splinched, which caused you to be one week late" Professor Dumbledore concluded, sounding quite pleased with himself.<br>"Perfect!" Hermione praised, throwing her hands in the air.

"Alright, now tomorrow, take these down to Hogsmeade," He said, tossing her a sack of Galleons, Knuts and Sickles. "As it will be a beautiful Saturday morning! You may take your new friends with you if you please, and buy yourself all the essentials you require, and please spend as much as you wish."  
>"Yes headmaster, and thankyou" Hermione said, gratefully.<br>"Well I expect Mr Potter and Mr Black are still waiting for you outside, so I suggest you go join them before they become even more suspicious" he suggested. She nodded in return before walking to the door and leaving the old man working at his desk.

"Hey, is everything okay?" James asked as Hermione came down the spiralled stair case.  
>"Yeah, everything's great, my name is Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger" she said, holding a hand out to James, "I'm a first year in Gryffindor" she said, as James shook her hand, "I'm James Potter, we're both first years and we also in Gryffindor" he said pointing to himself and Sirius.<p>

She then held her hand out to Sirius who raised it to his lips and whispered, "Sirius Black" and gently kissed her warm fingers. James rolled his eyes at the move Sirius had just made, "as if Hermione is that stupid to fall for something that corny" James thought to himself. The three of them left towards the Gryffindor common room, where inside the portrait hole stood two boys waiting for their friends.


End file.
